


Distracted Driving

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Switching Roles, Teasing, elements of voyeurism, exhibitionism (ish), semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: "Distracted driving is anything that takes your eyes or mind off the road, or your hands off the steering wheel – especially texting and cell phone use."- California Office of Traffic Safety





	Distracted Driving

**Author's Note:**

> **Recommended Listening:**   
>  [Slow Hands - Niall Horan](https://youtu.be/nBmNcLBaPUE)   
>  [Genghis Kahn - Miike Snow](https://youtu.be/P_SlAzsXa7E)   
>  [Animals - Maroon 5](https://youtu.be/a5-tjIB9YBk)   
> 

The traffic was moving at a crawl, and the heat was so intense it was rippling the air rising up from the roofs of the cars stretched out in front of him. He’d grown tired of the radio long ago and had snapped it off in a huff. He gripped hard at the wheel of the FJ, grateful that his own car was in the shop for repairs because the FJ was a bit more comfortable. He could at least stretch out a bit.

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Link had just finished up a viewing session of Buddy System. The tedious work had his head on the verge of aching and he was ready for the day to be over, to get back to the office and stretch out on the couch and just forget about the stress of it all, at least for a little while. Though Thursday was their work-late night, lately they’d been spending that time decompressing. With so much going on in preparing for the tour, completing the finishing touches on the show, and everything they were doing in preparation for ramping up production on GMM, they were both drained.

“For fuck sake!” Link slammed his fist down on the dash. “God damn traffic makes me wish we’d never moved to this God-forsaken state,” he muttered, rubbing his temples between his forefinger and thumb.

The buzz of his phone in his back pocket startled him and he accidentally tooted the horn with his elbow, garnering him a flipped bird from the driver of the convertible in front of him.

“Fucking asshole,” he muttered, lifting his ass from the seat to free his phone, pressing the button to roll down his window. “Like your ass has never made a _fucking_ mistake!” he yelled, offering up his own obscene gesture in response before looking down at his ringing phone: _Rhett_.

Link sighed, considering declining the call because there was a ninety percent chance Rhett would just frustrate him even more, but he was ready for any kind of distraction at this point.

“Hello?” he asked, unable to mask the frustration in his voice as he rolled back up his window.

_“Where the heck are ya, man?”_

Link held the phone to his ear as traffic inched ahead a car length. “Stuck in gridlock hell, _’man’_ ,” Link mocked.

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah, oh,” Link scoffed, pulling his phone from his ear, tapping speaker phone, and setting it on the dash.

 _“Well…”_ Rhett hesitated. _“How long d’ya think it’ll be?”_

“I don’t know, Rhett!” Link’s fuse was short. “At this rate… I’ll be lucky not to celebrate my 40th birthday in this fucking traffic.”

Rhett laughed softly, clearly muffling it.

“Screw you, man,” Link huffed, tilting his head back on the headrest. “Shoulda made you do this.”

_“Pffft… Like ‘control freak Neal’ was gonna let that happen.”_

Link rolled his eyes.

 _“Besides… I’ve been pretty productive.”_ Link could hear the smugness in his voice and couldn’t help but smile. _“You’d be proud.”_

“That so?” Link asked, sitting up straight.

 _“Mmmhmm,”_ Rhett said proudly. _“Wrote a song.”_

Link grinned. “Which?”

_“I was more or less just playin’ around... naked.”_

Link smirked. “You were _‘playin’ around’_ , were ya? And naked ta boot. Scandalous.”

_“The song, you freakin’ deviant.”_

“Awh. What a shame,” Link teased as traffic inched ahead again. He let off the break to move with it. “You change it much?” he asked.

_“Nah… unless you consider me re-workin’ it as a reggae track a big change.”_

“Wait. What!?”

 _“I know, man,”_ he laughed. _“But it works. Trust me.”_

“Whatever you say...” Link had his doubts, but he’d reserve judgement until he heard it.

 _“Moved at all?”_ Rhett asked.

“Yeah. ‘Bout the length of a school bus,” Link sighed.

_“Hey. That’s progress.”_

__

__

“Oh, shut up...” Link breathed in deeply and exhaled as he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

There was a long silence on the line and Link thought the call had died, but when he grabbed his phone from the dash, the call time was still ticking away.

“Rhett?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Oh. You _are_ still there… thought the call died.”

_“You told me to shut up.”_

“Oh, for God sake.” Link set the phone down on his lap and crept ahead half a block, the most momentum he’d gotten in an hour. “Can you just distract me or somethin’? I’m dyin’ here.”

 _“Sorry,”_ Rhett apologized. _“I was just tryin’ to behave.”_ The sultry edge to Rhett’s tone wasn’t lost on Link. __

__

__

“Rhett…” he cautioned.

 _“What?”_ he said innocently, but Link heard their their office door closing and the click of the lock.

Link swallowed down the knot forming in his throat, his palms already sweating on the steering wheel. “I’m… I’m not sure this is the best idea.”

_“You said you wanted a distraction.”_

Link squirmed in his seat, his body already starting to respond. “Yeah… well I don’t really feel like catching a charge for public indecency, Mclaughlin.”

_“Well then… best to be subtle, Neal.”_

Link gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

 _“The FJ’s got tinted windows…”_ Rhett spoke slowly, and Link could hear the leather sofa give under his weight. _“Relax, Link… just relax.”_

Link caught his own reflection in the rear-view mirror and he could already see the flush rising in his skin.

_“You got me on speaker?”_

“Yes,” Link nodded, setting his phone back on the dashboard before rubbing his palms over his thighs.

 _“Good… me too.”_ There was a short pause and a rustling before Rhett spoke again. _“You wanna know what I’m doing?”_

Link groaned, slamming his head back against the seat.

 _“I’m touching myself, Link.”_ Rhett’s breath caught and he moaned softly. _“Got my hand in my pants… feels so good…”_

Rhett’s words were threatening to snip the threads tethering Link to decency. His cock throbbed in his lap, pressing its outline into denim.

 _“You’re hard… I know you are,”_ Rhett purred. _“Thinkin’ about my dick’s makin’ you hard… isn’t it?”_

“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Link panted, unable to resist palming himself through his pants.

 _“I think ‘Rhett’ will do just fine,”_ he chuckled quietly. _“Don’t you?”_

Link squeezed himself painfully hard, rubbing his thumb over the first hints of wet denim forming at the head of his cock. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth. “Shut the fuck up,” he said, convictionless.

 _“That what you really want?"_ Link heard Rhett wet his lips. _“For me to shut up?”_ He paused for a moment, and when Link didn’t respond, he continued. _“Mmm… s’what I thought.”_

Without his notice, the cars ahead of him had moved ahead, and when he pressed on the gas a little too hard to move ahead, he had to slam on the break to avoid rear-ending the car in front of him. The truck screeched to a halt.

 _“Easy there,”_ Rhett teased. _“Looks like I’ve already got you good and worked up."_ His words were wet on his tongue, and he groaned out the beginnings of what followed. _“God… I’m so hard, Link. I’m thinking about you sitting there... throbbing in your hand…” ___

____

____

Link took in a hurried, shallow breath, his hand rubbing the length of his full-on erection. It ached with need, pulsing into the fly of his jeans.

_“I want you to touch yourself for—”_

“Rhett—”

 _“Ah, ah… don’t you think it’s a little late for protest?”_ Link heard more rustling and what sounded like the clattering of a belt buckle on the floor. _“Now… I know you can’t get naked, but I hope you won’t mind if I do.”_

“Holy. Shit.” Link adjusted his seatbelt, which suddenly felt as tight as a noose.

_“I’m laying on the couch…”_ Rhett said, breathy and quiet. _“Thinking about you on your knees between my legs.”_

__

__

Link groaned and pressed down on his cock in frustration. “You fucking tease.”

 _“Mmm,”_ Link could hear the smile on his lips. _“I’m thinking about your hot mouth on my dick… you’re so good with that mouth.”_

Link wet his lips, imagining the feel of Rhett hard against the back of his throat, of that first salty taste of his skin.

_“I want you to tell me what you’re thinking, Link.”_

After a few ragged breaths, Link began to stutter in reply. “I’m… I’m thinking…” Link’s eyes darted to each of the side windows, and again to the rearview mirror. His reflection was one he almost didn’t recognize. His eyes were dark with lust, his hair mussed and disheveled, and his lips were red and plump from his chewing them.

_“Tell me.”_

Link looked away from his reflection and down at his lap. “I’m thinking about how you taste… how you feel…” Link ran a hand up his own chest while the other pressed against his length. “And I’m thinking about fucking you into that couch until you beg for me to stop.”

 _“Mmm… Yeah…_ Rhett groaned, his voice catching. Link could hear the wet pumps of his hand. _“I’d like that… That’s good, Link,”_ Rhett praised. _“Now… Stop torturing yourself. Open your pants, and fucking touch yourself, or I’m gonna hang up.”_

Link sucked air through his teeth, both of his hands working open the button and fly of his jeans, feeling the instant relief of his hot palm squeezing his hard-on through only his boxers. After a few languid pumps, he hooked his thumb in the waistband and freed himself entirely, and wrapped his fist around himself.

 _“Nice and hard I bet…”_ The slick sounds coming from Rhett’s side of the call were obscene and exciting. _“Wet.”_

“Mmm…” Link groaned. “Dripping.” He looked down at the bead of pre-come glistening on the head of his cock before he thumbed over it to slicken the grip of his fist.

 _“I can practically feel you sliding into me…”_ Rhett whispered.

Link clenched in his seat, the muscles of his thighs and ass tensing up as he bucked his hips. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road when his mind was drifting.

_“Yeah… I do… I wish you were here right now…”_

Link smirked, slowing the stroke of his hand. “Just gonna have to make due then, huh?” He wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue. “Suck on your fingers… get ‘em nice and wet.”

_“Oh ho. Wouldja look who finally came out to play…”_

“Shut up, Rhett,” Link scolded, his voice finally firm. “Do as you’re told.”

Rhett’s excitement was clear in the enthusiasm with which he obeyed. Link heard Rhett pick up the phone, and his breathing was now much more prominent, the phone likely resting on his chest. _“Yes, sir,”_ he said, speaking around his fingers.

“That’s good… nice and wet…” The sun peeked out from behind a high-rise and was glaringly bright for a few moments before Link snapped down the visor. He closed his eyes, listening to Rhett prepping his fingers as the sunspots in his vision began to fade.

A slick pop preceded what Rhett said next. _“Tonight… I’m gonna suck you until you’re so close you’ll scream when I stop…”_

“Fucking shit, Rhett…” Link panted, his hand working over his length faster and faster with each pass, the first signs of his orgasm already warming his belly.

_“But you’re not gonna come until you’re buried inside me…”_

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” Link yelled the last repetition.

 _“Shh! Speaker… remember?”_ Rhett scolded Link with a tsk of his tongue. _“And here I was about to fuck myself with these long fingers for you and everything…”_ Rhett teased.

Link groaned in frustration, his cock leaking a steady stream over his fingers now. “Please, Rhett…” he begged, drawing out the words.

_“Mmm… I do like the pleading…”_ he mused. _“Looks good on ya.”_ Rhett’s line was silent for a few moments and then Link heard the snap of his camera. _“Check your messages.”_

Link shot forward in his seat, his trembling hands fumbling his phone, dropping it on the floor at his feet. He heard Rhett laugh as he reached down to grab it, his eyes on the road as he pulled up to the stop light he was sure to be sitting at through more than a few cycles. He picked up his phone and rested it on the steering wheel, his other hand going back to work, pumping him closer to release.

“Fuck. Me.” Link’s mouth went dry.

_“No. You’re supposed to fuck me,”_ Rhett corrected with a slight laugh. _“It’s like you didn’t get the picture I sent at all,”_ he teased. 

__

__

Link swallowed thickly, but his throat was parched and raw. The photo Rhett had sent was taken from a low angle; Link wasn’t even sure how he’d managed it. He could see the edge of his right thigh, the camera pointed between his legs at his left. His knee was bent — his leaking cock head laying wet against the top of his thigh — and the long middle finger of his left hand was pressed against his hole.

There was a long beat of silence before Rhett broke it. _“I’m gonna fuck myself now… if that’s alright with you?”_

Link coughed, trying to clear out the passage to his lungs. “Yeah. Yes. Please.”

 _“But I want a picture in return first.”_ The little gasp that followed his words let Link know he was still teasing that sensitive ring. _“I wanna see how hard you are… see how you’ve got your dick out for me in front of all those people.”_

Link moaned loudly, the threat of his orgasm roiling up inside of him so unexpectedly that he had to release himself to keep from coming.

_“Send it."_

Link’s fingers trembled as he tapped free of the call to open his camera. His shot reached nowhere near the level of artful composition as Rhett’s, but he knew Rhett would be pleased all the same. So, he opened their text log and sent it, holding his breath as he waited for Rhett’s response.

Rhett groaned, and Link could hear him stroking himself more quickly. _“So fuckin’ hot, Link… look at you…”_ Rhett’s words fell apart, becoming muffled and unintelligible around what Link could only assume were his fingers again.

“That’s right, Rhett.” Link gripped himself tight in his fist once again. “Fuck yourself and imagine it’s me.”

 _“Unngg!”_ Rhett cried, loud and unashamed.

“That’s right,” Link encouraged. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Ridin’ my cock…” Link pumped himself more quickly, listening to Rhett fall apart. The light finally turned green with enough space for Link to actually pull through the intersection. He was sure he caught the glance of a driver in the opposing lane of traffic, but he was too lost in the perfect sounds of pleasure and the feel of his hand teasing out his release to even care.

When he stepped on the break, Rhett was softly calling out his name, grunting along with the rhythm of his stroking hand. “You gonna come for me, Rhett?”

Rhett panted out soft whimpers before he replied. _“Yeah... I’m close… Are y—”_

“Yeah… Real close…” His heart was pounding in his ears as he steered the car one handed, his other helping him chase down his orgasm. “You sound so good, Rhett… so greedy for me.”

_“I am… I want you so bad…”_

“You takin’ those fingers nice and deep for me?” Link grunted. “How many, Rhett? Tell me.”

Rhett’s breathing was erratic, his response nearly lost in a wash of moans. _“Three.”_

“Fu— Shit!” Link tossed his head, fighting back against his body’s urge to finish, wanting it all to last just a little longer. As trepidatious as he’d been at the start, this had to be one of the most sinfully perfect moments of his life.

_“Link… I’m gonna…”_

“Don’t stop, Rhett… don’t you fucking stop.” Link bit down on his lip hard enough that he tasted a hint of copper. “Make yourself come…” Link draped his t-shirt over himself, readying for a mess.

_“Come… come with me… oh, God!”_

Rhett’s cry of pleasure would have been enough to set Link off if he hadn’t been beating off for the last twenty minutes. So, he came — rope after rope of thick fluid spilling into his shirt — his body shaking and trembling as he slumped forward, resting his head on his forearm over the steering wheel.

Rhett cursed under his breath, his breathing ragged and raw, joining seamlessly with Link’s own laboured intakes. Neither of them spoke while the recovered, they simply listened to the other coming back to reality. And when the heat of it all was finally beginning to fade, Rhett finally spoke.

_“You know how you were all concerned about the whole public indecency thing?_

“Mmhm...”

_“Well… I am hereby charging you with ‘distracted driving’. The charge you should really have been worried about."_

“Oh yeah?” Link smiled. “What’s my sentence?”

 _“Why don’t you hurry the hell up and find out.”_ Rhett’s words hung between them for only a moment before the line went dead.

“Hello?” Link picked the phone up off the dash and looked at the screen showing the ended call and threw it into the passenger seat. He sighed, looking out the windshield at the endless sea of traffic that still separated him from the studio before he laid on the horn in one long, drawn-out honk.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @linkslipssinkships for having a quick peek at this filth for me before I posted it. Glad there were no glaring errors ;) 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this mess! ALSO. DON'T DRIVE DISTRACTED. THIS IS NOT AN INSTRUCTIONAL VIDEO. 
> 
> RTR <3


End file.
